Ordinary Girl
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Aku hanya gadis tiga belas tahun biasa, yang punya impian biasa dan ingin menjalani kehidupan biasa.


A/N: Sebelum berkutat dengan buku soal...

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei

**Setting: **Silakan dikira-kira sendiri

**Ordinary Girl**

_Tokyo, dd-mm-yyyy_

_Kepada para Saint-ku tercinta,_

_Maafkan aku. Maaf, karena kalian harus bertarung untukku. Maaf, karena kalian berkorban untukku. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Untuk segalanya. Untuk semua yang telah kalian lakukan, untukku._

_Aku mengerti, kalian tidak ingin hidup seperti ini. Kalian ingin hidup normal seperti orang kebanyakan. Tanpa latihan, tanpa pertarungan, tanpa keadaan di ambang kematian. Kalian ingin kedamaian, ketentraman. Sesuatu yang juga kudambakan—tapi sayangnya, tidak bisa kuberikan. Padahal seharusnya aku memberi sesuatu untuk kalian._

_Tahukah kalian? Setiap aku bangun pagi dan berjalan ke jendela kamarku, merasakan silaunya sinar matahari, aku selalu iri melihat apa yang kupandang di luar. Anak-anak perempuan memakai seragam cantik dan pergi ke sekolah, anak laki-laki menggiring bola dengan riang bersama teman-teman mereka. Tahukah kalian, betapa inginnya aku menukar semua kekayaanku asalkan aku bisa hidup seperti mereka?_

_Impian terbesarku selain melihat kedamaian di Bumi adalah pergi ke sekolah. Bergaul dengan sesama anak perempuan, mengobrol bersama teman-teman sebayaku. Hanya itu. Ya, hanya itu._

_Banyak orang yang iri padaku sebagai pewaris Graud Foundation. Tapi sebenarnya, apa yang harus mereka irikan? Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya mereka pikir, mudahkah mengatur perusahaan yang begitu besar? Mudahkah menjadi orang yang selalu diincar? Mudahkah menjadi... Athena?_

_Orang-orang yang kusayangi mati dan terluka demi aku. Athena macam apakah aku ini? Kalau saja kalian tahu, betapa air mata sudah tidak cukup untuk menangis. Bagaimana caranya agar aku dan kalian—kita—bisa hidup normal tanpa menjalani hal-hal semacam itu?_

_Sungguh, aku bersedia bertukar dengan orang-orang yang iri padaku, apapun bayarannya._

_Aku hanya anak perempuan berusia tiga belas tahun, yang masih punya banyak impian sebagai anak perempuan. Kalau aku boleh memilih takdirku, tentu saja aku tak mau menjadi Athena dan menjalani hidup seperti ini. Sama halnya dengan kalian yang tentunya tidak ingin menjadi Saint, karena begitu banyak derita yang kalian rasakan._

_Aku hanya anak kecil yang bahkan tidak lebih tua daripada kalian, tapi begitu merepotkan. Aku heran, mengapa kalian tidak membunuhku saja, sehingga beban kalian hilang selamanya. Dan bebanku juga. Aku adalah Athena yang payah, yang tidak bisa memberikan apapun. Kalau tak ada Athena, tentu semua peristiwa itu tak akan terjadi._

_Maafkan aku._

_Maaf._

_Maaf..._

_Aku tahu, berjuta maaf pun tidak akan cukup untuk menyampaikan rasa sesalku atas semua penderitaan kalian selama ini. Atas seluruh rasa sakit, darah, dan air mata yang telah tertumpah. Tapi, aku ingin kalian tahu, bahwa aku sangat menyesali semua itu, dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Jadi biarkanlah aku terus meminta maaf, sebanyak yang aku bisa._

_Hingga sekarang dan sampai kapanpun juga, aku akan selalu berharap untuk memakai seragam SMP dan mengepang rambutku, lalu pergi ke sekolah. Aku akan selalu berharap setiap melihat ke luar jendelaku pada pagi hari, agar aku termasuk ke dalam rombongan siswa-siswi itu._

_Aku akan selalu berharap..._

_Karena harapan selalu ada, meskipun mungkin tidak akan terwujud._

_Harapan yang menjadi impian itulah yang akan membuat kita tetap kuat menapaki hidup._

_Teruslah berharap, para Saint yang kusayangi. Jangan pernah menyerah. Untuk para Bronze Saint, aku selalu bermimpi kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, suatu hari nanti._

_Kutulis surat ini dengan segenap maaf, cinta, dan harapan,_

_**Kido Saori.**_

***

"Saori-sama, kita harus pergi sekarang," terdengar suara Tatsumi di pintu. Saori mendesah, lalu menatap surat yang baru saja ditulisnya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi, Tatsumi."

"Baik, Saori-sama."

Terdengar langkah Tatsumi menjauh. Saori mendesah lagi, kemudian melipat surat tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, lalu menyegelnya rapat. Di depan amplop dia menulis:

_**Kepada para Saint-ku tercinta.**_

Setelah itu dia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam sebuah laci. Dikuncinya laci tersebut, dan kuncinya dikantongi. Saori mematri dalam ingatannya untuk membuang kunci itu nanti.

Kemudian dia mengambil tasnya, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Ketika melewati jendela kamarnya, dia melihat anak-anak perempuan berseragam sailor menenteng tas sekolah dan terkikik satu sama lain sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak laki-laki berseragam gakuren yang berjalan di depan mereka. Saori tersenyum, kemudian menarik tirai jendelanya hingga menutup.

**The End**

*

*

A/N: Rumah Saori di sini bukan Kido's Mansion, tapi anggap saja rumah lain di tengah kota. Makasih udah baca, lebih makasih kalo review.


End file.
